


Psychometric Impressions

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-24
Updated: 2010-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex contemplates her magical abilities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychometric Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 23-24 April 2010  
> Word Count: 327  
> Written for: [](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/profile)[**licenseartistic**](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/)  
>  Prompt: Write a ficlet where your muse explores one (or more, if you wish) of their five senses. If the muse has a sixth sense of some kind and you want to tackle that one instead, go for it!  
> Summary: Alex contemplates her magical abilities.  
> Warnings: Loving, long-term lesbian relationship. Don't like it? Don't read it…  
> Archive: This is a ShatterStorm Productions exclusive piece. Contact the webmistress for archive options.  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions’ Doggie Duo’s Fanfic
> 
> Disclaimer: This story is an original work of amateur fiction, and is written purely for the private entertainment of P:TL fans. This story is no way affiliated with Trilogy, MGM Worldwide Television or the Sci-Fi Channel. The characters are their property, and this story is not meant to infringe upon the copyrights of MGM, Trilogy, anybody else who owns an interest in "Poltergeist: the Legacy", or any representative of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: Alex's psychometry wasn't utilized nearly enough in the series, and I don't really use it much in my stories either. I need to change that, I think.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for always being there…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd, which means all errors are mine. It also means I reserve the right to completely rework this down the line if I choose to…

People have always been curious about my gifts, especially the psychometry. Not many people have that particular gift. At least, not many that I know. Derek always wanted me to do more with it, just as he tried to get me to do more with my visions, but they've never been the kind of gifts that are regular for me. I thought I'd accepted their irregularity in my life years ago, but seeing the progress that Rachel's made with her latent abilities has me second-guessing my earlier beliefs.

There have been so damned many times I've considered it a liability, a curse even. And yet, I'd never want to completely lose that ability, not even temporarily. It's as much a part of me as my name or my looks. Even now, with all that she's learned about her own talents, Rachel is still leery of what I can read via psychometry. But she'd never ask me to stop. Not even when she had a personal moratorium on any and all magic use, she never once asked me to refrain from things I've done practically since birth.

Pyschometry does make life interesting, especially buying pre-owned items, or receiving them as gifts. Rose appears to have a faint strain of that gift. I don't know about Michel yet. Then again, a lot of his gifts are based on Rachel's own gifts.

It's funny what reactions I can get when people learn of my psychometric abilities. Jim Brass has asked me more than once to come join his CSIs, but I respectfully decline each time. It may be a valuable asset to them, but it's still a gift, and I feel odd using my gifts in a regular and "demanded" way like that. I'd love to help find the bad guys, put them behind bars, but I also won't force my gifts to work. I have far more respect for myself and my abilities.

Besides, Gramma Rose would kill me…


End file.
